Consejos
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: [Historia creada para los chicos del foro "La Torre Stark"] Esteicy necesita consejos sobre coqueteo... pero tal vez necesita nuevos amigos primero.


**_Nota:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen... ellos son producto de la perversión de sus santas madres (?... Ok, no, ellos son solo de ellos y los adoro._

 _Inspirado en los comentarios de la foto de perfil de Javi en FB y algunos comentarios de "Algo sobre la persona" de arriba del foro La Torre Stark._

* * *

No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que realmente no era nuevo, Star nunca sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, a no ser que Raven hiciera estallar algo por los aires. Y generalmente ni así estaba del todo segura; una explosión podría ser causada por una rabieta, una pelea con C.A. o bien un nuevo intento de revolución, si es que no era solo para fastidiar a todos.

Pero en fin, Star, otra vez, no sabía lo que ocurría. Porque las botellas vacías en el suelo no eran exactamente extrañas, no la música melosa de Disney o Lina pintando algo que la inspiró. No, no era del todo raro en esa casa de locos. Lo que era raro era que Esteicy fuera la que estaba tumbada en el suelo, mirando el techo, y no Luna, C.A. o ella misma.

—Star, ven a aconsejar a Esteicy —le pidió Lina.

La aludida se dejó caer, cruzando las piernas en el suelo.

—¿Por qué yo? —cuestionó LaEstrellaFugaz.

—Eres la mayor de la Torre.

—¡Yo soy el mayor de la Torre! —gritó Raven desde otro cuarto.

—Eres la mayor de la Torre que no es espeluznante —se corrigió Lina.

—¿Qué hay de Luna? Ella no es tan pequeña en comparación —recordó, buscando entre las botellas alguna que no estuviera del todo vacía—. Soy como un año mayor o algo.

—Mamá pato salió con Petta y C.A. —le explicó Lina, aún perdida entre la escena frente a ella y su cuadro en proceso.

—Malditos suertudos —blasfemó bajo, arrojando una botella vacía a una esquina ¿Quién diablos compró cerveza sin alcohol? Ya podía imaginarse golpeando a Rave, seguro que él tenía algo que ver. Y seguro los otros estaban bebiendo o al menos no oyendo dramas—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Creo que al fin comprendí el arte moderno —dijo a modo de explicación. Star observó todo el desorden y calculó que el modernismo era algo patético y deprimente si Lina lo entendió viendo eso—. Así que… —comenzó rendida, rebuscando la cajetilla de cigarrillos— ¿Qué ocurrió, cielo? —Encendió el cigarrillo que colgaba en sus labios—. ¿Qué es tan jodido como para que caigas tan bajo?

Esteicy giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla con la pregunta impresa en el rostro.

—Me estás pidiendo consejos. Eso es caer bajo —explicó y dio una calada.

La menor regresó la mirada al techo. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y el rubor subió por sus mejillas.

—No soy buena coqueteando.

Entonces, Estrella estalló en una carcajada.

—¡Star! —la regañó Esteicy.

—¡¿Qué?! —se detuvo. La niña menor la fulminaba con la mirada—. Ok, ok, lo siento —se rindió, agitando la mano, como restándole importancia—. No me esperaba que tu conflicto sea algo que bien podríamos tratar en un grupo de apoyo de todos los de la Torre.

—No es solo eso… —murmuró olvidándose de su enfado, con un mojin triste.

—¿Qué es? —cuestionó echando una ojeada a Lina, que ahora también intercalaba miradas entre ella y su cuadro.

—¡Hablé con Javi!

—Sí ¿y?

—Quise… —Tragó el nudo en su garganta—. Quise ser… seductora…

—¿Ajam? —la insto a seguir, levantando las cejas, impaciente.

—¡Le pregunté a qué hora salía por el pan! —gritó casi llorando.

Y Estrella volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Prácticamente cacareaba.

Lina se preguntaba si no era mejor para Esteicy pedir a Raven por consejo.

—¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas así —le pidió Star, cuando recuperó el aire y Esteicy le daba la espalda al girarse sobre su lado—. Vamos, cielo, solo cuéntame ¿qué dijo Javi?

—¡Nada! —estalló la niña, volviendo a recostarse sobre su espalda, antes de que Lina hiciera un berrinche sobre malos modelos que arruinaban cuadros—. ¿Qué se supone que respondería a esa estupidez? —formuló la pregunta capciosa, pareciendo enfadada consigo misma.

—¿ _Jaja_? —sugirió como posible respuesta. Nunca comprendió las preguntas capciosas—. ¿ _XD_?

—Pacman —acotó Lina.

Y ahora fue Esteicy la que se preguntó por qué hablaba con ellas.

—¿Hablan de Pacman? —preguntó Rave, inclinándose para meter la cabeza por la puerta.

—De _Yuri_ —le respondió Lina, perdida en su cuadro.

Raven trotó para sentarse en uno de los sofás y apoyar los talones en la mesilla del té frente a él; lucía emocionado. Esteicy gimió como si le doliera la situación. Star rodó los ojos, a pesar de que supiera que Raven y C.A. no podían estar en la misma habitación sin que buscara una forma de hacerlos sonar gay.

—Tal vez está ocupada —sugirió Star.

—Tal vez está con Petta —agregó el chico, alzando las cejas, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Raven! —lo regañó Estrella. Ella podía creer que todo era tonto y reírse, pero lo de Petta y Esteicy era algo turbio que no podía tocarse porque sí. La guerra fue algo turbio que no podía tocarse porque sí.

—Tal vez solo se dio cuenta de lo idiota que soy —susurró Esteicy, dolida, más para sí que otra cosa.

—Cuéntale cómo conquistaste a Lina —pidió Rave. La sonrisa torcida hacía parecer que disfrutaba más de sus pensamientos que cualquier cosa que decían las demás.

—Lina y yo no somos novias.

—OK —aceptó rodando los ojos—. ¿Cómo hablaron? ¿Cómo empezaron a llevarse bien?

Star pensó un momento, tratando de recordar. Decidió que no había sido por esa historia _cherik_ que le obsequió, porque de lo contrario lo recordaría, especialmente luego de que Lina la eliminara; porque Star habría hecho una gran rabieta al respecto (no importaba que Lina pensara que sí había hecho una rabieta. Eso no era nada en comparación a lo que Star podía hacer enojada). Pensó que tal vez fueron todos los apodos que tenían; porque ellas eran la única "pareja" de la Torre con tantos apodos. Pero luego lo recordó:

—Memes —pronunció la palabra mirando a Lina, solo para contemplar la sonrisa que curvó sus labios, inconscientemente.

—¿Memes? —Esteicy formuló la palabra como una pregunta.

—Memes —confirmó.

—Batsy, no creo que eso la ayude —comentó Lina con una risita.

—Le advertí que esto podía tratarse en terapia de grupo, Robin. —Sonrió de lado.

Todas parecieron olvidar que Rave estaba allí, mordiéndose los nudillos para contenerse de decir algo que arruinara el tan prometedor momento.

Esteicy miró el techo nuevamente ¡Dios! Tal vez solo debería leer _angst_ y llorar un par de horas. Ya había perdido a Javi de cualquier forma.

Miró de nuevo el último mensaje enviado dese su celular: _¿A qué hora pasas por el pan?_ en _Visto_ , sin respuesta.

Suspiró creyendo que esto apestaba.

 _Bip_ sonó su teléfono ante la llegada de un nuevo mensaje que hizo dar un brinco a su corazón. Ignorada por los demás chicos que discutían algo que dejó de oír hacía unos minutos, leyó el mensaje:

 _El pan se recoge a las 7_.

Ahora fue Esteicy quien estalló.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ _¿Muy estupido? Lo siento, pero es lo que ocurre cuando tienes la cabeza tan mal como yo XD_

 _Lamento si nadie se sintió identificado, pero solo me dejè llevar... es decir, yo soy genial dando consejos de hecho, no es como si hubiera respetado algo de la realidad. Ademàs no sè si soy la ùnica con problemas para coquetear XD_

 _Un abrazo. Be free, be happy._


End file.
